


The Amusement Park

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Roller Coasters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco go to an amusement park for their first date. Turns out, Draco is afraid of heights.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Amusement Park

It was their first date and so far, he was hating it. Of course, Harry couldn't have known about his fear. It wasn't a fear of heights, per se. He loved to fly but he also had control of the broom. But a roller coaster? He had no control over that. 

"I don't know if I can do this, Harry." Draco said, looking at the tall, metal contraption.

"Just stand in line with me. Soon enough, we'll be in the front. By the time we start moving, you'll be having so much fun that you won't even think about it. Just close your eyes and think about flying." Harry told him. Draco swallowed hard and nodded. 

They stood in the line, which was predicted to be a ten-minute wait. 

"Why do you like them?" Draco asked when they were next. 

"I love the rush. The line is nerve-wracking. Every part of you is on edge. Then you start moving and all you can think about is the wind in your face. It's amazing." Harry smiled at him and Draco took a deep breath. If Harry loved it so much, he could do it. 

"We can sit near the middle though right?" Draco asked, gripping Harry's hand. 

"Yeah." Harry laughed. 

The too peppy teen helped them buckle in and the carts started moving. Drac felt the way it shook and turned to Harry with panic. 

"Oh, fuck this!" He said, before looking forward and hitting the drop. He heard Harry laughing over his screams. They went through the horribly dark, cave-like part. Soon enough they came out to a bigger incline. Draco placed his hand over Harry's and they both clenched the bar. 

He took a breath when he came to the top. Then they dropped. Draco did what Harry said and closed his eyes, feeling the wind. The rush went through his whole body. It felt like he was going top speed on his broom, doing circles in the air. 

The cart slowly came to a stop. Draco opened his eyes with a laugh. They scrambled out of the carts so the next people in line could go. When they were back on solid ground, Draco grabbed Harry by the shirt and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. 

"Let's ride another one." Draco grinned when he pulled back. Harry agreed and dragged Draco to ride the rest of the rides. Draco loved all of them, except the one that dropped to the ground. That's one thing you don't want to do on a broom.


End file.
